Campos Proibidos
by Yagami Saika
Summary: :: NEJIxTEN: . "O pôr-do-sol avermelhado acende estes campos proibidos. Não tremas, pois os guardas podem nos encontrar." :U.A:: -Para o concurso da Hamii.-


**Autor: **Yagami Saika

**Ranking:** K

**Título:** "Campos Proibidos"

**Resumo:** "O pôr-do-sol avermelhado acende estes campos proibidos. Não tremas, pois os guardas podem nos encontrar."

**Ship:** Neji/Tenten

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

. Universo Alternativo.

* * *

**Campos Proibidos**

Passara o dia todo naquilo. Mais uma página. Mais alguns sorrisos. Um aperto enorme no coração. Na barriga. No corpo todo. Sentia saudades deles, do ambiente estranho, mas amigável em que todos pareciam se entender. Sentia falta deles, como nunca achara possível.

Pousou o livrinho antigo na prateleira da salinha bem mobilada. Um livro, que escondia todas as fotografias daquele tempo tão feliz. Para ela, para eles. Tudo aquilo, a forma como se sentia, era culpa da maldita guerra. Separam-na deles, só porque era mulher, e agora, nem sabia onde eles estavam. Se estavam bem. Se estavam vivos.

Olhou para a rosa branca seca, que descansava num jarrinho em cima da pequena mesa. Ela, por dentro, estava assim. Destruída.

Saiu, naquele final de tarde, passando pelos guardas que protegiam a casa. Uns pareciam feitos de pedra, outros moviam-se demasiado depressa. Tenten sentia-se como um pássaro preso num gaiola, que espera, espera e espera, que a portinha, finalmente, se abra e que num romper de asas fique livre. Livre, outra vez. Mas, a ajuda para abrir a porta, nunca vinha e ela continuava pressa.

Passeou pelos campos de milho. O cabelo castanho voava feliz com o vento, enquanto o pôr-do-sol tingia os campos de um vermelho sangue. Era o contraste entre os campos e o quimono azul. Era o contraste entre a vida e ela.

Passava pelo milho e lembrava-se. Lembrava-se de fugir de casa, quando era mais pequena, para ir ter com eles. Via-os treinar, treinava com eles. Lembrava-se das bonequinhas que costumava fazer com as flores do milho. Bonequinhas que serviam para eles treinarem a pontaria com as armas cortantes. E ela, nunca achou um propósito tão bom, para o seu trabalho.

Depois, ela parou e olhou para a paisagem à sua frente. E, depois, parou, porque não era possível, e parou, porque não era mesmo possível. Viu-o. Ele viu-a a ela e sorriu. Ela, provavelmente, chorou.

- Deixa-me voar contigo, só desta vez.

Os olhos pérola fecharam-se. Ele não a ia ajudar. Ele não a podia ajudar. Ficaram os dois, entre o momento que separa os momentos imaginados dos momentos reais. Entre, o correrem um para o outro e olharem, apenas, um para o outro. Entre o real e o sonhado. E, num mundo paralelo, eles fizeram tudo aquilo que tinham vontade de fazer. Talvez. Abraçaram-se e ele perguntou-lhe várias vezes se ela estava bem, parecia-lhe mais magra, perguntou-lhe se alguém a magoou. Ela chorou agarrada a ele, perguntou por eles, e sentiu-se demasiado feliz por o ter ali. Inteiro. Com ela. Com certeza, se beijaram. Com certeza, partilharam sonhos. Com certeza, foram um, sendo dois. Num mundo paralelo.

No real. Ficaram a olhar, a sorrir. Não mexeram um músculo. Se os descobrissem, seriam mortos. Não valia a pena. Ainda não tinham desistido. E então, ele virou-se e partiu, mais leve. Mais leve, porque o coração dele ficava com ela. Choveu, naquele final de tarde. O céu chorou. Para ela, para ele, para os dois. Separados. A chova que a molhou a ela, foi a mesma que o molhou a ele. E nesses instantes, eles sabiam um do outro, os sentimentos, as dores, as esperanças. O presente. Sabiam que estavam bem.

Naqueles instantes, eles pediam a eternidade.

.

* * *

.

"**O pôr-do-sol avermelhado**

**Acende estes campos proibidos.**

**Não tremas,**

**Pois os guardas podem nos encontrar."**

_[Poema tradicional japonês escrito pela esposa do Imperador Kenji, Princesa Nukata. E que foi fonte de inspiração, quando eu achava que estava tudo perdido.]_

.

* * *

• Fic escrita, em tempo record, para o Concurso da Hamii, Neji/Tenten.

Com a música: My Hero, dos Foo Fighters e com a combinação: Guerra, flor, chuva, ajuda e livro.

Espero que não tenha ficado demasiado horrível, mas, como eu tinha dito, perdi-me nas datas e amanhã vou ter exame, por isso, não houve realmente muito tempo. :s Para quem achou a escrita estranha é, completamente, culpa do José Luís Peixoto e do seu maravilhoso livro "Uma casa na escuridão". Aqueles jogos de palavras e repetições deram cabo de mim. *-*

Para quem estiver com mais tempo do que eu, por favor, deixem as vossas opiniões.

Sem mais.

**. R&R.** :`)


End file.
